


The true story reprise

by OC_Alister1



Series: Drew tanaka Chronicles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: A lot of Drew tanaka, Argo, Before TOA, Dad problems, Don't know who to ship, Drew isn't a total douche, Drew isn't the bad guy, Family Problems, Gen, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, Quest, Will update frequently, nice drew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OC_Alister1/pseuds/OC_Alister1
Summary: Drew Tanaka's first day of school was the worst. First, she woke up late and couldn't put on a full face of make-up, then she had a fight with a monster and right after she while all messed up a cute boy saw her. Now her she has to lead a quest with the Piper, Lacy, not to mention the Kane siblings and Walt. Great just Great.Updates on Saturday and Wednesday, sometimes Monday, please leave constructive criticism.Also on FanFiction under same name.





	1. Bad first Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy, wanted to write a story where Drew gets more fleshed out, as it unfolds we learn more about her past and why she acts like this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school does not go as planned for Drew Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see many stories about Drew not being a stuck up jerk, so I made my own.

Hello, this is my first fanfic on this account, I had to take down my old account for personal reasons, but I had made fanfics before, granted not good ones, but I think my English has improved. The first three chapters will really close to my other fanfic by the same name, I only wrote six chapters, therefore, the first chapter would have the context of two chapters in them so the first chapters will be twice as long as my other chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, these characters all belong to Rick Riordan. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Third person POV**

* * *

 

September first, the first day of school. And all around mean girl Andrew Tanaka was still on her bed snoring away blissfully unaware that school would start in only an hour, her hair was a rats nest and drooled covered her face. She was supposed to wake up five hours ago to put on her makeup, pick the most fashionably late clothes, and don't me started on her hair. But the young demigoddesses alarm was unplugged, she would have been there all night if it wasn't for a maid who was passing by and saw her still asleep.

"My lady, are you aware that school starts in an hour", She said while shaking her.

"What", Drew yelled, she looked at the clock, holy crap if she didn't hurry she as gonna be late. Not to mention that it took at least half an hour to get to the school, so Drew only had thirty minutes. Drew jumped out of her bed, took a ten minute shower, instead of an hour-long one, she wore a black tank top and an old camp shirts, that was too small to fit her, and if it wasn't for the tank top her whole stomach would be showing, for the pants she had decided on ripped black jeans -cause ripped jeans are always in style- along with a hot pink cashmere sweater which she stuffed in her bag, which thankfully had all her supplies and a fully charged phone. For makeup she only had time to apply a layer of lip gloss before running from her room, putting her pink sneakers on and out to wait for the limo. When she got in the limo she decided to put her waist long her hair in a high ponytail. She sighed in relief after finding out that she only took twenty minutes, she still had time. The limo turned on and the next thing she knew she in the front of Brooklyn Academy for the gifted. Rushing out of the limo she hid in the parking lot praying to the gods that no one would see her. Then she heard a growl, turned around and screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHH".

Sadie's morning was going quite nice that is until she realized that it was the bloody first day of school, not to mention her brother would be joining her. Well at least Walt would be there she thought as the three walked to the school on the warm fall while Carter and walk rambled about some useless sport. Everything was going fine until a loud shriek rang in the air. Carter and Walt stopped talking and Carter looked at Sadie. "What was that".

"Let's find out," Sadie said running after the noise, Walt and Carter followed afterward.

Drew looked at the animal or thing next to her. It didn't look anything like the other greek monsters she had fought, she was sure that it wasn't a greek monster at all. It has long ears the shaped like that of a doney's, but the face of a jackal, the body also resembled a jackal but much more muscular though still unnaturally lean and lined with dark black fur, it was the size of a horse with legs as long as it's body the tail an eyes where what I'm sure made it a monster, the tails end was shaped like a devils pitchfork. But it's eyes it looked like they were just about ready to pop out, they were a bright yellow and if had a look like -I gonna kill you-. Drew circled the animal daring it to pounce, she was not gonna lie, she was a bit shaken but she was not going to die today.

"I spent most of my life killing things like you" Drew spat at the creature. It growled in response, then pounced in her direction. Drew dodged, she grabbed a dagger from her backpack then threw it on the ground. Swiftly moving them to the back of the monster Drew tried to strike it in its hind legs but failed, the creature was just to fast, way to fast for Drew's taste. Drew kicked the monster, it only stumbled back in surprise but that gave Drew a few second of another attack, This time she stabbed the monster and dragged the dagger down, its blood sprayed on her shirt, great how was she supposed to explain that one to her teacher. Drew went towards the neck hoping to take the thing out for good, unfortunately, the monster regained it's composter and used its hind legs to kick Drew. She now in a bush with the air knocked out if her, Ok now she was mad, running towards the creature, she jumped on top of it grabbing on to its fur the monster trashed around but gave up after a few minutes.

"You think you can scare me, ha try riding a pegasus", Drew taunted as she took out her knife. She stabbed the monster on the back of its neck. The monster howled but didn't seem to die. It started trashing out more if Drew didn't kill this thing she would get thrown off and most likely died, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Calm down, shh, your fine I'm here to help", Drew charm spoke. The monster stopped, Drew got down and hesitantly pet it. "You will leave me alone", Drew made sure to make her voice as sweet and friendly as possible. "You sure are wild, what about algoris that shall be your name, or just al for short, the Greek word for wild", the monster seemed to be ok with the name, To think that they were ready to kill one another, a few minutes prior, funny what charmspeak could do.

"D-drew", Drew turned to see a cute boy, wait was that Walt. It was Oh crap.

why do the fates hate me so, first the stupid alarm didn't wake me up, so I look like crap, next I get attacked by some monster now I look like a manic, and all in front of a cute boy. Danm.", Drew thought as Walt walked closer

"Hey Walt", she smiled, then realized that Sadie Kane and a dark skin boy were behind him. My smile soon dropped "Sadie" I say with distaste she hoped that the mist concealed the monster.

"Drew what do you see", Walt said, Drew panicked at this.

"Um-a really big dog", Drew said uncertainly. Walt took Drews hand (much to Sadie's distaste) and pulled her away from the creature.

"It may have rabies", Walt explained.

Drew turned around to the dog and said "Ya, it should leave", When the creature didn't move she repeated her sentence using charmpeak, it took a few seconds but the creature then ran away not before glaring Carter.

* * *

**Walt/Anubis**

* * *

 

Drew is a mortal, right now she has no idea what type of trouble she is in. Right now she doesn't even know that she's in danger. If we hadn't come during the right time she would have been dead. I finally got a good chance to look at her, and she looked terrible. Her usually perfect inky hair that was in princess curls was now a rats nest that had bits of twigs and leaves, her shirt was covered with dirt and blood, while her arm the claw marks and scratches. I had also noticed that she wasn't wearing any make-up and had dirt plastered all over her face.

"Drew", I asked, " What happened, are you OK".

"Er, um I fell", Drew responded, which may have explained the twigs and leaves but the claw marks. Drew must have realized this because she then quickly added, "The dog scratched me But I'm Ok".

"She's quite strange for a mortal wouldn't you say", A voice that did not belong to me rang in my head. I ignored the jackal-headed goddess and went back to Drew.

"Are you sure? I could take you to the nurse's office", Carter offered to look at Drews wound. Some blush rose on Drew's cheeks.

"And you are", Drew said moving closer to Carter as if to get a better look.

"My brother", Sadie spat looking at Drew venomously.

Drew somehow ignored Sadie and went back to Carter. "Well, thanks hun but I think I got it from here", Drew took out a lemon square and some bandages, after eating the lemon square she put on her bandages and smiled at us. "Well, we better get to class". She walked past us leaving me unsure of what just happened. Anubis was right, she was a strange mortal indeed

Sadie

Tell who the heck did Drew Tanaka a think she was flirting with my boyfriends, that girl has the nerve to hold hands with Walt, then basically flirt with my brother. I swear to Ra the next time I see her I will put a curse on that stupid little face of her, she wou-

"So Sadie what do you think", Carter said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"About what?".

"About the mortal girl Drew, were you not listening at all", he scolded for like the eighth time today.

"Nope", I proudly admitted, earning a roll of the eyes from Carter.

"Well what do you think about her", Walt said breaking our soon o be fight.

"Well, she's bossy, annoying, rude, and wears so much makeup she looked like a clown and a cake had a baby", I answered.

" So basically you", Carter said. I was going to respond after glaring but he was not done". "You know maybe if you paid more attention you would see just how dangerous this truly is, a mortal had almost died yet you're still worried about her flirting with Walt", Carter yelled earning a few stares from the other students.

"You don't know her like me. This girl is a git, and has been making fun of me for a year".

"Are you so selfish that you care more about her making fun of you, then about this girls life".

"Um guys", Walt interrupted," people are staring. I turned to see that he was right, and few of the students were now looking at us.

Carter sighed "We'll talk about this at lunch". he then picked up his pace and was no longer in the conversation".

"Here's my class", I stopped at the door which said 423 and walked leaving Walt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, please comment.


	2. Dr. Phil Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew for some strange reason starts throwing out all of her Deep thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with another chapter. And this one is almost 4K, I planned on making it longer but this will do. Oh and please read the notes at the end of the chapter it shows my updating time. Thank you.

**Lacy**

* * *

 

I walked into homeroom with my blond pigtails whipping along my light pink dress, I turned around and flashed a smile showing my hot pink braces at the boy who helped me with my papers. After explaining my dyslexia he was delighted to help.

"Thank you", I said. The boy smiled turned red and walked away. Looking around in the classroom I pick out a seat in the back row. Less of a chance of the teacher calling on me. After sitting down I see familiar black curly hair in front of the seat I had chosen.

"Drew, I asked". The girl turned around confirming my suspicion. Drew wore a hot pink cashmere sweater, along with her usual makeup, pink eyeliner, and blue eyeshadow.

"Oh Lacy, hi hun", Drew replied not really looking at me but instead applying another layer of pink lip gloss, still I smiled at her, ever since the second giant war I've found a new found respect for her. ****

* * *

 

**Flashback**

* * *

 

Lacy had never run so fast in her life, which she was sure was about to end in a matter of minutes. Two cyclopes ran after her, there was no way she could outrun them. One of the Cyclops was bigger than the other and had much more hair if that was you would call it, the other one was a lot smaller, but still just as scary. So this is how she was going to die. Eaten by an overgrown one-eyed freak (no offense Tyson). She prayed to gods that her death would be quick and painless. Lacy tripped and no longer being able to run she curled in a ball. She couldn't fight, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, this was her first war. A few minutes went by until she got up. Where was the Cyclops, why was she still alive. Lacy looked up and for a moment could not believe her eyes. The small cyclops was already dead. On top of the corpse was Drew, she was wearing golden armor that covered her chest and thighs and was holding two identical swords. She had blood on her face along with agash on her left arm. The corpse then turned into golden dust and Lacy heard a loud cry. Turning around she saw the other cyclops. At first, it looked sad but its mood quickly changed to anger and it put his attention on Drew. Charging in with a battle cry it ran towards Drew, completely forgetting about Lacy. People were right when they said that Cyclops was not smart. All Drew had to do was put her sword up as the cyclops charged. Her sword pierced the monster and it exploded in a cloud of golden dusk.

"Are you Ok", Drew said looking at Lacy. Lacy was about to respond before she heard another growl. A hellhound, after hearing Drew curse a bit she went back to action. Drew tried to cut the hellhounds head off but failed, but she, however, did make a deep wound on the animal, her sword was now stuck near the creature's neck. It howled in pain and turned to Drew. The hellhound opened its mouth and bit Drews' arm. She let out a cry of pain dropping her other sword. She still had some strength left and took the sword that was lodged in the hellhound neck, the monster howled again opening its mouth. Drew's arm was not as bad as Lacy expected but still graphic with blood gushing out of it. Drew took her other sword from the ground and let out another battle cry before charging at the monster. She went straight under the dog and sliced its leg. After it lost it's balanced Drew went to the front, stabbed its eyes, the neck. In a matter of seconds, the hellhound was dead. Lacy tried to stand up but fell back down again, her ankle was sprained.

"What happened are you OK", Drew asked.

"M-my ankle", Lacy sobbed. Drew picked Lacy up bridal style, then ran dodging the monsters until she reached the infirmary.

"Kayla", she yelled, a child of Apollo came out.

"Ya", she said.

"She has a broken ankle, also can you bandage my arm I have to hurry.

"Hurry for what?", Lacy asked confused.

"I'm going back into the battlefield".

* * *

 

**Sadie**

* * *

 

I walked into the homeroom, after spotting Lacy in the back seat I decided to sit next to her.

"Hey", I smiled, my smile soon turned into a frown when I saw that she was talking to Drew. I was kind of annoyed and surprised that she got cleaned up that quickly, her face was now bearing her unusual blue eyeshadow and pink eyeliner, her hair with was once a mess was now perfectly curled, and her clothes with blood were now covered up with a pink sweater.

"Drew", I said mimicking the tone she used for me the last time we were each other.

"Hey, hon". She didn't even look up, the nerve, she was to busy putting on her already perfect make-up. Before I could respond with a smart alack remark the bell rang and the teacher arrived.

"Hello everyone", I looked up and almost had my jaw drop for two reasons. One she radiated power, almost like a goddess. And number two this woman was stunning. She had beautiful long straight blonde hair, her eyes couldn't choose a color, and was a mix of blue, green, and hazel. She wore a light pink dress that reached her knees that perfectly shaped her hourglass figure, and her face was perfect. Long eyelashes with pink eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. I'm petty sure all the boys were drooling.

"Mother", Lacy and Drew said in unison. Drew said it was such distaste it was like she was talking about a dirty diaper, while Lacy said it with so much happiness I was afraid that she was going to blow. Me, along with most of the class looked at the two, they had to be joking right.

"Oh, Hi you two, you've both grown so much". The woman smiled, even her teeth were perfect.

"Hi, HI. That's all you have to say after over fifteen years of not being in my life all you can say is Hi, what the Hades is wrong with you. No sorry, for all the crap you've put me through. No sorry for leaving me and dad alone, no sorry for putting me and Lacy in that camp where we die almost every few months, no sorry for making me love those who then die. Or how about having a girl like McLean ruin all of my hard work", Drew yelled staring at the teacher. "Or what about the worst thing you could've done, let me be born. I take it back, I know that you're sorry about that. Drew stood up after her up burst and left the classroom.

"Drew", Lacy yelled, she looked like she was about to follow her.

"No, let her go". "Well hello everyone one. My name is Miss Lovegood...", I stopped listening after the teacher started talking about random things I didn't care for. I took out a piece of paper and started to write.

Bold= Sadie

Italics= Lacy

So that's Drew's mom

our mom

Wait, so you two are sisters, codswallop

It's true, but only half-sisters, we don't even really talk.

I live with my dad and she lives with hers

"Why didn't I know about this", I whispered yelled.

Lacy shrugged", You never asked, and we barely ever talk". Which was to considering that Lacy had always been too scared of Drew, and would avoid her.

* * *

**Drew**

* * *

 

The first thing I did after I left the classroom was run, not caring where I was going. What was that woman doing here? Did she just want to see me break apart again for her amusement before I could start to cry I run into the nearest bathroom to breathe. I decided that I would stay in one of the stalls for until class was over. To distract my self I put on make-up. I may already have some on but I needed to something to keep me distracted. After hearing the bell ring I get up and leave. I look down to make sure no one can see me on the verge of tears.

But that didn't work out cause a few seconds later I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you-". I say before getting cut off.

"Drew are you crying?", I look up to see Walt. Are the gods testing me? You have got to be joking, this is a joke right or a dream. I'm going to wake up right?

"N-No", I stutter wiping my eyes.

"Are you OK?", Walt asked. I blinked several times but said nothing.

"Drew, Are you OK", repeated, though this time it sounded less like a question.

"Yes, now leave me alone, I am fine", I yelled using charmspeak. A few people near them heard and moved quicker, what was weird was that Walt was only affected for a few seconds. He backed away shaken his head and stopped.

"Do you want to sit", we were close to the door which leads us to a garden outside. I sat on a bench, Walt sat next to me. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to see him.

"What's wrong", he asked.

I thought for a second. "Life".

"Really specific", Walt said making me chuckle.

"Well if you must know, it's my mother. She left me and my father after I was born. I understand that she couldn't have stayed but she could have at least contacted you know. But no, I was sure that she either hated me or I was the reason she left, do you know the effect that can have on someone, thinking that the person who gave birth to you hate you. When I found out that she was a go- erm, model I thought ok so she doesn't hate me, but then why did she just leave me. And sometimes she sees me but when she does it's like for an hour, if it's not then it's to mess up my life",

I started to cry but I kept going," then there's my friends and sister. Silena was perfect, I loved her, wanted to be her. She was so pretty and nice to everyone. And now she's dead because of me. I'm her sister I should have known why she was acting weird. I could have stopped her but I was too stubborn to believe that my perfect sister could betray me, and when I did it was too late. She had a boyfriend, I called him Becky (Beckendorf), I killed him".

"How?", Walt asked looking at me worryingly.

"He was going on a boat, a boat that I made him go on, I kept on telling him about how he was an unstoppable hero because that's what I believed, he could anything, he was going to come back perfectly fine, and thi-this boat had a bomb. I'm the one who built his confidence, I made it almost impossible to refuse", This time I was sobbing but I was not going to stop, these thoughts had been in my head for the past few years. "Then there's Lee, oh Lee he sacrificed himself, it was supposed to be me". I cried into Walts shirt, she didn't seem to mind,

"Drew none of this was your fault, you had no idea, stop blaming yourself.

"I'm weak".

"No your not Drew, everyone needs a break now and again".

"Great now my make-up is a mess again". I said getting up wiping my tears. Walt chuckled. "By the thanks", I kissed his head," and, you're going to be late for class", Walt realized this waved goodbye and bolted. I can see why Sadie likes him.

Walt/Anubis

I tried to process what just happened but me and Anubis had only one thing on our mind. "Sadie is going to kill us, then Drew". As I walked to the second period I realize that a lot of the boys were glaring at me, they must have seen the doctor Phil episode great just great.

When I found my class I realized that I was already late.

"AH, Walt is it", The teacher said. He was an old man in his mid-sixties, the man had gray hair and a white beard, he wore chained glasses along with a dress shirt and tie.

"Sorry mister I got lost", I lied. The old man smiled and told me it was OK and to get to my seat, I smiled and searched where to sit. I saw Carter siting a two-person table alone, went over and sat next to him.

"You won't believe what happened, you know the mortal girl Drew she is acting like the opposite of herself it's almost scary". I whispered

"Do you think it's because of the whole Leroy thing", Carter whispered back. I nodded in response.

"Do pay attention ". The teacher said.

After a few more minutes Carter said to me "We'll talk about this at lunch.

* * *

 

**Sadie**

* * *

 

Wow, it's pretty hard to believe that a total ice queen could be even a little bit related to a sweet flower like Lacy

"Sadie", Lacy said interrupting my thoughts.

"Did you say something", I asked. Lacy smiled showing her pink braces. "What classes do you have next", I love that she doesn't mind if I space out sometimes, unlike someone. Cough Carter Cough.

"Lemme see", I say taking out my sheet of paper which I had stuffed in my pocket. "I have drama, P.E math with Mr. Kole, Biology with ...", I went on listing the classes I had but stopped after reaching one specific class, my second period. "Ugh, and heath".

Lacy and I groaned in unison.

"I have the health too, why do the gods want us to suffer", Lacy said basically reading my mind.

"Agreed". "I mean teachers have like no idea what it's like to be a kid at this time do they, not to mention that they always call you out for the dumbest things, and then compare you to someone else. I get it I know how great my brother is and I don't need you to tell me how I should be more like him, I am not him I have never been never will be. But trust me when I say I wish I was, it's not even fair. How am I suppose to live up to my brother? He's perfect. Smart, strong, respectful, a leader. Everything I'll never be. Be more like your brother they say, why can't you be like Carter they say, well guess what I'm not Carter, I'm Sadie Kane, but I still have to live in the shadows of my brother's fire". Woah, did I- Did I just say that, why did I just say that. It's like my deepest thoughts just went through my mouth, but without my permission. This wasn't me talking but at the same time, it was.

Lacy and I walked into the health class, Lacy looking at me with a worried face.

"Sadie are you OK".

"Ya I'm fine Lacy", I lied. We took our seats in the back, because of cuter boys and less of a chance of the teacher calling you, it was Lacy's idea. But as sat down I felt something. I had a bad feeling about this class. I couldn't explain it but something felt weird. Kind of like what I felt when I saw Lacy's mom, except older. Any much more dangerous, I shake the feeling. I'm just being paranoid.

The bell rang and classes started.

"Hello, everyone My name is, Miss. Skepseis But you can call me Miss.S.", The teacher smiled brightly. She was a tall lean and slender lady with strange eyes. Like one minute they were a bunch of blue's crashing into each other like waves in an ocean, but the next it was bright gray like the moon in a starless sky. She wore a light gray sleeveless blouse with a blue skirt. Miss.S had black hair but in a cute updo and pinned down with golden ornaments.

"I will be your health teacher". Just as she said that Drew walked in. Her Make-up looked different from before but that was beside the point.

"Well hello there, name please".

"Drew". Drew said taking her seat at a random table.

"Oh, Miss. Tanaka, you're late. I'll let it slide this time but please refrain from being late. I'm Miss.S", Miss.S smiled.

"Is the S for Smile's".

"No, It's for Skepseis".

Drew made a face and muttered "That's the Greek word for-", I didn't catch the rest of the sentence.

"OK, now if everyone is here, for the next few weeks we will be talking about our deep thoughts, thoughts that are buried so deep in our heads we don't notice them. We will be getting those thoughts out. Let's start with what people think about this statement 'love can heal all wounds'". At this Drew snorted.

* * *

 

**Drew**

* * *

 

"Is there anything you would like to share, tell us your thoughts. This is a safe place". The teacher told me. Was this chick serious? I couldn't stop laughing.

"Yes because everyone in has my best interest in heart", I scoffed "Especially me, Actually I do have something to say. Why the hell do you see love as such a damn blessing? I've seen it make more wounds then heal them".

"What do you know about love Drew", A random classmate yelled at me. I turned to the voice. I remember her, I'm pretty sure that I dated her boyfriend once.

I smiled at the girl, not a nice type of smile, like a 'do you really want to go there' smile. "Surprisingly a lot. I mean I thought that love was the thing at the end of all of those movies my sister forced me to watch. I was wrong, love is a pain. Love is a war that you fight with yourself. Your rational side is telling you what you need here but you refuse to believe it over your emotional self who promises you that love will take away all of your worries. And you have no weapon against it while love is an atomic bomb that will drop on you any second. And after the bomb dropped you have to find and try to put together the pieces of your heart. Or do what I did, and hide it". Why am I talking I'm not making my mouth move but it still is. What do you think you're doing? But I don't stop.

"Hide the pieces and make sure that no one ever finds it. Cause I'm done giving it out, I'm done with stupid sisters that betray you and everyone you love. I'm done with the love of your life just leaving, for you to never see again". I sit down fuming and bewildered that for the second time that day I am pouring my heart out. What was wrong with me.

"Thank you, Drew. She just demonstrated what we will be doing the rest of the class. Spilling all our deep thoughts out. And I agree. I thought I was cunning, wise. But the last time I fell in love it showed me that only those who shut out stupid whims such as love are truly wise enough to live". Miss.S sighed. "OK for this assignment I want you to pull your deep thoughts on your siblings, even if you don't have any. Write it all down".

* * *

 

**Sadie**

* * *

 

What did I just witness? Did Drew, the Drew Tanaka, talk about the pains of love. Like she would even know what love is. I look at Drew and see that she was also surprised by her outburst. As if she didn't plan it at all.

"I'm sorry", I heard Drew mutter, but no one heard her. Wait. Hold the phone, was she apologizing. OK, there was something fishy going on and I will get to the bottom of this no matter what, right after lunch.

The ninth and tenth grader had the same lunch, because of the gifted programs and elective the school had to join the two grades to make time for them. Sure sometime the cafeteria would get crowded on rainy days, but I got to be with Walt and have lunch outside.

"Your prince charming is here", Lacy giggled pointing at Walt and Carter as they walked towards us.

"Hey, guys. Let's sit here", I said picking the table closest to us sitting down along with my tray of food.

"I thought we would be talking privately", Carter groaned.

"Well dear brother you thought wrong", I said while he glared at me, still he sat down and sighed, along with Walt and Lacy.

"Sadie I-", Carter never got to finish our sentence because Drew Tanaka sashed to our table.

"Hey hon, could I just borrow Lacy for a bit". Drew said looking at Walt a little bit too much.

"Sorry guy this is important I have to go", Lacy got up and she and Drew walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well?". I said.

"Well what", Carter and Walt said in unison.

"Well, let's follow them".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like the chapter and, I will be updating this every Wednesday and Saturday. Sometimes. I'll even do it on Monday. I'll be mostly updating at 12:00Pm to 12:00Am Pacific time (PTS) Alister out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like and please give me some criticism in the comments. BYE


End file.
